Talon, What Are You?
by MasterThiefWolf
Summary: Reaper is a mercenary that frequently works with Talon. He does so to clench his revenge of Overwatch. Widowmaker is a one of Talon's experiments supposedly obedient without asking questions, she feels no emotion. They are given a mission to deal with an Overwatch weapons facility, but things go astray. What really is Talon? And what extents will Talon go to? Baptiste is in this.
1. Talon's Not What You Think They Are

Widow cleaned her gun and preloaded it. Talon was sending her on a mission with

the mercenary Reaper. She didn't mind being partnered with him. He was a cold hunter like her. She was just glad it wasn't another mission with Sombra. Widow could barely focus with all the jibber jabber and Spanish language being throw in the mic.

Reaper arrived at the base to meet up with his squad. He saw a flicker of purple skin walking around the cargo and shadow stepped over to that side of the bay. "Widow."

"Reaper, or Gabriel? No?" Widow responded back to him.

"No Sombra?" Reaper asked.

"No, just us." Widow responded richly in a French accent. She walked away from him and looked over the plans of what they were supposed to do. Reaper joined her. He looked over the plans but didn't spend much time. They were to attack the Desdrew Manor. The place was being used as a testing facility for new weapons for Overwatch. It was heavily guarded for the clear fact they didn't want the weapons felling in the wrong hands.

Soon after they had set out. Widow observed the city and took to the high reigning buildings. She spent her time checking the area with her scope. They were clear for at least a mile. Reaper moved around stealthily. He wasn't in the mood for a surprise guard positioning. After a while they had covered the mile and Widow scanned the new area with her scope. She hadn't heard Reaper talk much, but that was normal for him. She snuck a look in on where he was.

Widow checked her scope. She had a habit of checking up on him without saying so on the com. Reaper was moving in a long alley. Widow smiled. Reaper went down. Widow's sight was just about to move from him. She brought her scope back into focus. Reaper appeared paralyzed but his body was convulsing in pain. Widow stiffened and watched. Reaper was face down. Five hooded individuals neared him. He was still very much convulsing in pain. Widow couldn't hear anything from this distance. A figure walked over to Reaper and pushed him into the ground to get his body to stop convulsing. He injected Reaper near the spine around the metal plates that protected it.

Reaper went limp. Widow pulled her scope away. She would have to get back to the mission or Talon would know she wasn't doing her job. She looked over the city. Not tracking Reaper meant it'd be harder to find him. Widow knew she had to hurry the mission. She shot her hook onto the other building, it wrapped around a gargoyles neck. She flew through the air and landed on the gargoyle. Widow planned on getting away from this spot.

Widow climbed down from the building and moved along the back. She wouldn't have seen Reaper if she had obeyed and remained focused on her targets. Widow continued along the back of buildings to make some time up. She hooked herself up and flew up to a far building from where she had been. Widow's actions were somewhat hurried which would have been what most people did when they rushed or were nervous, but she couldn't feel right? She seemed to still act the emotion out.

Perhaps her body was immune to feeling such emotions but they hadn't tricked her mind. Her mind still knew what emotion was, even if she couldn't physically feel it.

Widow turned on her Infra-sight. She saw heat signatures from many targets. She neared the edge of the roof and crouched down. One person exited the building and she shot them.

Reaper was transported onto a ship. Scientists were traveling with him monitoring how he took the injects from before. Security boarded before the ship took off. Inside they were running test on Reaper while he was unconscious. Tests were run on what he was made up of and any other data they could retrieve from him. They needed information in order to run their experiment. Reaper was a complicated being. He was dead but not, his cells were on a different plane.

The scientists viewed the results and seemed pleased quickly placing the sheets of data on the desk near them. They were in the cargo portion of the ship.

Reaper was starting to hallucinate while he was unconscious. It was an effect of starting to wake. Reaper's heart jumped on the monitor that was near him. The scientists knew he must be waking up and from what they could tell the injects seemed to be working. Reaper couldn't make sense of his thoughts or what he was seeing the drug scrambled all the information. The drug left him incapable of thought for the time.

Reaper wanted to move away from the confusing mess in his mind and if he had been more awake he might have succeeded. Reaper's mind went blank for a time, unable to process anything.

Widow had killed her score in record breaking time for her. She knew that meant she was mentally unnerved. She was quite sure she knew what happened. Had Reaper just gone to sleep she would have known it was just a sleep dart. What happened was different and definitely not Anna's.

Reaper could see. He felt on the verge of crying out in pain. He couldn't move. Pain was being blasted up his spine. He took in he was surrounded by medical equipment. Scientists were surrounded around him with odd objects. It was too late he was already crying out in pain the whole time. He just wasn't wake enough to realize. Something felt terribly wrong with his leg and his spine. Whatever was being done to it. "It hurts I know...," One of the scientist said leaning over him. Reaper's heartbeat was going mad on the monitor. The beats were so frequent and loud it seemed like an different sound. Something like an exploding machine would make as it prepared to detonate.

Reaper couldn't even move to fold in at the pain. He felt so confused he couldn't remember anything. His mind tried to blank on him at attempting to retrieve memories from before. The room was filled with Reaper's cries of pain.

"Come on, you're a dead super soldier, you can take more pain than this? I mean this would kill a living super soldier but your dead so you can take more," A different Talon scientist smiled at their progress with Reaper. The blast to his spine and pressure to his leg amplified, Reaper felt his body tighten in pain, a scream of agony growing sharply in his chest. He never quite screamed in pain not even when he had died. So what were they doing to him. A scientist flicked a switch and that drove Reaper off the edge. He screamed in agony repeatedly not able to take the pain. He saw from the corner of his eye his leg was shifting into another material.

They were running experiments on him. Clearly he had been their mercenary too long it had gotten their attention. He was too good and his make up to flashy. An undead or dead super soldier that could shift into something of a ghost. There was nothing else like that in the world. Talon would take it and perfect it. After all that's what they did with Widow.


	2. Not Good

"Oh, no... why does this have to be so complicated," Sombra used her handheld device to hack the back up generators. She flinched at the loud echoes of Reaper screaming. She didn't have time to hack the main system. "Are they killing him down there?" Sombra said out loud. Sombra looked at herself in the reflection of the glass. She was in the control room. The shrieks of agony were making Sombra shaky. "Okay, okay," She ran to the main frame and quickly looked over it. "Okay, it has one of those." She spoke to herself. Sombra hacked the lock on the case blocking the access pad to the main frame.

She threw the cover off once it opened and lit it up with her semi-auto gun. The lights all went off and even the air in the facility. All power was off. Sombra would have been proud of herself but she couldn't be at a time like this. Sombra hurried out of the control room. Gabe. They were killing him.

Widow knew it would have been hard to track Reaper down. She wanted to curse herself for finishing the mission. She didn't need to keep her cover. Oh well what was done is done. Widow did still have the advantage of surprise. They had no idea she knew.

Sombra looked down an empty hallway. The security would be on alert with the whole facility going offline. She clicked the code into her handheld device and slowly disappeared. Her cloaking came in handy for a moment like this. Sombra hurried down the flight of stairs leading to the cargo bay. She knew where they had Reaper. And if she forget his screaming could redirect her.

Sombra paused. She leaned against a corner. A guard was walking right by her. If he brushed her he'd know she was there. Sombra stayed against the wall and hurried into the cargo bay once he pasted. Medical equipment was stacked all over. She was carefully not to trip on any cords that were spread out on the floor. She tiptoed and hoped around cords. She could see the area the scientists had set up. Reaper's scream had cut. He made pained sounds but the screaming had stopped.

Sombra let out a breath. Good,...cutting the power helped. She thought so. She moved behind a crate. The scientists were cursing. The power going was the last thing the scientists wanted. She saw a number of security around the scientists. She'd just have to go for it. Sombra rushed forward still cloaked. Reaper was locked down to the table with manual cuffs. He wasn't moving.

Reaper breathed. Relief finally came. The blast and pressure had been cut. He breathed. The monitor was at a much slower beat but still fast. Reaper tried moving. He was not able to control his limbs. To the right of him one of the cuffs broke and unlatched open. Something had hit it. The scientists screamed for security to do something. Certain someone was here.

Sombra was able to brake a cuff and retreat before being found. It was hard to maneuver through such a crowded spot without bumping anyone. Sombra watched Reaper he didn't even move his hand that had been freed. Okay, whatever. Sombra thought. She went in for round two. Two loud shots rang as

two security closet to Reaper fell dead. They had been shot through the head. The other security became aggressive. They piled near the scientists and Reaper and others stormed up the stairs looking for their hidden sniper.

Unfortunately with all the new bodies. Sombra was pinned in the crowd. She ducked to the floor and resorted to crawling. Hey, whatever would got the job down. Four more shots rang out with a seconds delay from one another. The location of the sniper moving with each shot. A guard was downed heading up the stairs and the other three near Reaper.

Reaper couldn't see much from the table but he heard the chaos. People were closely surrounding around him. Sombra after crawling through the crowd decided to up the game. She went to a side and started spray and ran to the other side and attempted the same. She got several Talons soldiers. She backed off not wanting her movement to be predictable. The loud rang of sniper fire ran its course with six total shots. This time all shots landed in security.

"Rendez-vous avec la mort," Widow chimed out. She moved up taking a more hostile approach. There were far too many Talon members and they needed to be disposed of. Widow clipped through quickly with her scope. Her performance was the best she'd ever done and it needed to be. The quicker this was finished the faster they could get to Reaper. It seemed he was helping her improve in a way. Good motivation but that's not how she could think of the fight.

Sombra had allowed a long pause and then hurried back in. She couldn't use explosives because most of the men at this point were near Reaper, but for the soldiers near the stairs. That could be done. Sombra disappeared into the arms room no one was here seeing everyone had gone to the cargo bay. She looted crates of explosives. Sombra smiled greedily with the new power. "Now we can have a fiesta."

Sombra returned and threw the explosives timing it so she detonated them before they touched the ground. The explosion went off with Talon soldiers being blasted in the air and falling to the ground. Sombra went over there and decided to finish them off in case there were survivors. She sprayed her semi automatic over them. Good.

Widow had come down to the low ground and hid in the far back of the room. She had to clean up the enemies near Reaper, but there were still so many. She decided to just quick scope and pick as many as possible. She did so without moving. The soldiers realized where the shots were coming from and she had no choice but to hurry back to high ground. Normally Reaper would take the large numbers of soldiers while Widow picked high priority targets.

Widow hurried behind railing as cover. She was on the second floor platform above the cargo bay. She thought this was taking too long. She wasn't sure how they could clear out the rest of the soldiers.

Someone walked out into the cargo bay. Sombra jerked around to see. She thought everyone had come to counter their attack already. A talon soldier marked with a medic symbol on his shoulder strode towards the band of soldiers around Reaper. "What is this? We need him for the future, take whoever is trying to stop us. There is bound to be only a few of them, if not one." Baptiste spoke with an accent resembling Doomfist.

Sombra wasn't familiar with this member of Talon. Baptiste threw up his amplification matrix. A transparent square formed in front Talon. They opened fire the shield made their shots be packed with more damage. It seemed to be doubling the normal effects of the weapons.

Widow cursed and moved back inside of a near room. Sombra remained cloaked and moved to the edge of the room somewhat behind Talon. Great Talon's new weapons. Sombra thought.

Reaper couldn't understand why he couldn't move. He growled. Soldiers near him gave him a look. That's right don't turn your back on me. You'll be dead. Reaper thought. The soldiers definitely had the right idea to keep an eye on him. "I'll kill you, Talon." Reaper echoed out. Much of his mind was beginning to get clearer.

Sombra heard Reaper talk. That was good he was alive and still edgy. She thought. Baptiste paced behind the matrix. Once the transparent shield started to decrease to nothing he moved forward. "Come with me." Baptiste called out for some men. Some security and soldiers went with him. Baptiste crossed the bay nearing the stairs to the second floor. He wasn't taking his time but he wasn't reckless either. The soldiers and security were on either side of him. They were searching the bay for their attackers.

Sombra was wondering when she would get the break to slip in between the form of soldiers around Reaper but it didn't look like it was going to happen. A scientist was calling out for back up and that the 55 was currently interrupted. Sombra pulled out her device and tried to hack into his connection to disconnect him. It disconnected but she was sure he had told them more than she wanted them to know.

Sombra had mostly run out of ideas, but after looking around she moved to a vehicle park in the back. She ran to it and began hacking its system. This one wasn't too complicated seeing the vehicle was just a transport and not a weapon. Once she got the locks undone she hoped in and sped the large transport straight for the band of man. She planned to ram the men in front of the table as not to run Reaper over. Even though she had a funny thought about. She'd never do that or want to.

Widow had returned to the bay. She saw Baptiste and the men he was leading, but took her shots at the soldiers in the main band by Reaper. She continuously fired knowing she could down more if she didn't leave her position. She figured let Baptiste and his men come get her. She'd have everything planned.

Sombra ducked her head low because they were opening fire at the truck. Soldiers and scientists moved out of the away and several were rammed into by the transport. "Yes, that's a large chunk out of them." Sombra spun the vehicle around and went for round two. She saw many men go down by Widow's fire. Things weren't looking so good for them now.

Baptiste and his men went after Widow just as she expected. They couldn't leave a sniper to pick everyone off. Widow switched her gun to her open fire and started firing her assault weapon. She killed three of the men with Baptiste before he activated an immorality field. Widow was firing deadly shots and noticed they weren't dying. They had closed in on her by now and her only choice was to retreat. She jumped off the second floor and rolled before running off behind cover. Baptiste and his men were able to shoot her once she had been cornered, but it only got her armor.

Baptiste looked down for Widow. He was surprised she decided to attack Talon. She was disloyal to them and than clearly able to think for herself. He saw the wreck that was being made of the cargo bay. Their numbers were being cut down and they still had no sign of reinforcements as of yet. Baptiste thought about his options. They'd need to protect the scientists already several of them had been killed. Baptiste didn't know if they had lost any with superficial importance, but if they had that would be crucial to the experiment.

"Get the scientists and protect them. Go." Baptiste naturally was calling out shots seeing no one was stepping up to the plate. The better he performed the better he'd get paid. That's what he cared about. Good or bad didn't matter in this world. He had to survive one way or another.

The scientists were trying to get ready to move Reaper, but it wouldn't be easily possible. The soldiers went with Baptiste and grabbed the scientists. The scientists were refusing to leave without bringing Reaper. They were moving to remove some of the cords they had injected into him, but at that very moment Sombra hit them with the transport. The Talon soldiers and scientists were all thrown back. Baptiste rolled back and hit a cargo crate.

They would be down for some time. Sombra had turned the vehicle to the side before stopping it so it would apply them cover. She looked around the bay she had gotten the last of them. Sombra came over to the table with Reaper. "What a mess you got yourself into." She said to him.

Reaper said nothing. Sombra broke the remaining three cuffs. They were heavy metal so she had to hit them pretty hard on the lock. The sound of high heels indicated Widow had come to join them. Sombra backed up expecting Reaper to get up. "I can't move." Reaper explained so she'd stop waiting for him to get up.

"Okay..., Sombra said thinking. Widowmaker narrowed her eyes, "All the cords could be doing something." Widow was right several of them looked like they were injected into Reaper. Sombra thought about, which one looks the most like something that would not make you move. "Oh, this." Sombra saw a fluid injection running into the back of Reaper's

spine.

Widowmaker was already removing other cords and a device near his leg. Sombra slowly pulled the injected cable out. "I can't move," Reaper repeated after trying. The effects of the inject were still running their course. "We'll have to carry him, quickly." Widow stated. She could hear the noise of Talon soldiers moving around on the other side of the truck. They were probably coming around after being hit.

Widow sat Reaper up. Sombra pushed him off the table. Reaper's feet hit the ground roughly without him supporting them in anyway. He couldn't. Widow had Reaper's arm over her shoulder and Sombra had herself dragging him by the waist. Reaper was heavy especially with all his gear and armor. "You're so heavy," Sombra couldn't help but bloat out. Widow and Sombra carried/dragged or rather tugged him with them.

The scraping sound of Talon soldier rising from the ground was a que they didn't have much time. Reaper kept trying to move. He felt his finger bend. He could bend one finger, so it was coming back slowly. Widow and Sombra navigated into the hallway behind closed doors were Baptiste had come from. They needed to get a ship and get out of here. Sombra would have to hack something once they got closer. They had been carrying Reaper for some time navigating another hall, but unfortunately Talon had caught up to them. Bullets filled the air. Reaper whispered something into Widow's ear.

She let go of him completely and he staggered somewhat, but gained his footing after stepping back. Sombra wasn't aware of what was going on and Reaper couldn't share it loudly. He kicked Sombra. She went flying. He had somehow kicked her three times harder than he meant too. Sombra hit the hard floor a far distance away. She was just about to cuss him out when she heard the words, "Die, die, die,die..."

Reaper spun up into his death blossom he unleashed his wraith upon the Talon soldiers and made an excellent blockade. The unlucky soldiers were killed and the rest forced into cover. Sombra took advantage of the the time bought and started hacking a ship. Just on the other side of doors she was next to was were the ships. Sombra went out through the doors ahead she began hacking the easiest and closet one she found. It was a small ship. Access granted lit across her handheld device. Excellent.

Reaper finished his blossom it was somewhat off centered and weaker than normal in power. He staggered out of it and walked with a limp to the end of the hall. Something about his balance was off. That and his one leg felt so much heavier than the other. Widow had waited for him. She could tell it had been too soon for him to attempt walking no less a move like that. It wasn't going to stop Reaper either way. Widow offered to help support him. Which he took up only because he was bound to lose his balance had he not.

Widow walked with Reaper out of the room to meet up with Sombra who was already in the pilot seat of a ship waiting to take off. Widow and Reaper got a board. Reaper grunted in pain at the action and Widow place him down in a chair. She sat across from him. Sombra started the ship. The blasters thrusted and they shot off into the air.

"How did you know about this, Sombra?" Widowmaker asked.

"I heard about it on the Talon coms. I'm a hacker so of course I tap into the coms from time to time, but I wasn't expecting that." Sombra answered. They had already left the facility now. Widow looked over at Reaper. Reaper only stared off. "It sounded like they were killing you, Gabe," Sombra called back to him. He didn't give her answer. "Oh...," Sombra said surprised not to get a retort of anything.

Later the ship was landing at a town they thought would be safe. Widow had got tired after the long flight. She was just staring off. Sombra wanted to make sure they went far enough. They were all runaways from Talon now.


	3. It's Okay To Feel

Reaper had fallen asleep. The drug was still running through his system. Widow and Sombra tugged him off the ship. He didn't wake up when they tried waking him. He was physically too worn to wake from the motion.

"Hmm,...a rare occasion," Widow mouthed. She never saw Reaper asleep. They were in an apartment they booked. There were only two beds in the room, so Sombra had the choice to sleep with Widow or on the couch. Sombra couldn't lie and say she wasn't salty about it. "Sure put me on the floor practically," Sombra mumbled. Sombra fell quite for several minutes.

"Poor, Gabe." Sombra said looking over at him. He was still out. Widow sat at the edge of her bed. "This is too much." She said and rubbed the side of her head. Widow looked out the window it was dark outside, night had already fallen. Widow stared a little longer before getting up and drawing the drapes.

"I never thought we'd all be roommates." Sombra said.

"Chah...," Widow sounded back at her not too pleased.

Sombra threw herself on the couch. She'd guess she'd pick this. It felt better than having to share a bed with Widow. Sombra kicked her shoes off and decided to sleep. Hours later Widow was still awake in the dark room.

Widow was staring off thinking about everything that happened. It seemed to continuously spin in her head. She was somewhat haunted by Reaper's screams. This whole situation was wrong. She thought back to her change as Widowmaker, her old self Amelia.

Reaper huffed. Widowmaker looked over at him. He was awake. "I'm sorry." She said to him. "For what?" Reaper asked the echoes of his strange voice filling the room. Widow wasn't sure what she meant but she was sorry. She remained quiet. She laid back in her bed and slowly fell to sleep. She guessed she couldn't sleep before, without hearing Gabriel.

The next day Reaper woke last. Sombra was playing on the wifi. She was bored being locked up in the apartment. Widow had undone her ponytail. She wasn't working and it helped her view herself as a different person. Reaper tossed his head before sitting up. His one leg hit the bed side loudly. Much louder than the other one.

Reaper looked off to the side away from the others. Something wasn't right. He knew they did something to him. Reaper ripped the different armor pieces off his leg. "Gabe, there's ladies in the room," Sombra reminded him.

"Shut up, I already know that." Reaper responded back. His leg was black and charcoal like. It seemed to be made out of something very hard. Great. That would account for the weight. Reaper looked away. He thought back to the experiment. There had been pain in his leg but much more pain in his spine. What had they done to it. Reaper laid back he'd find out with time.

Widow walked over. She looked down at his leg. "Are you alright?"

Reaper didn't respond.

"No?" Widow questioned.

"I'll be fine." Reaper's voice rasped out.

Widow gazed at him for a moment.

"We are opposites...," Widow sat on the edge of the bed. "I am alive and don't feel, you're dead and do feel, but I know what feeling is like." Widow looked over at Sombra who was staring at them listening to Widow too. "Life makes such little sense," Widow said before rising up and walking away.

Later,

Reaper was still limping. They had moved outside and had to come up with a plan. Talon would try and hunt them down. Especially Reaper. "Amazing how our lives could turn so suddenly." Sombra said. Widow had her arms crossed. None of them knew what to do. Reaper was frustrated with himself.

They all ended up splitting up from one another for a break. As time went by

Widow decided to seek Reaper out. It wasn't like she'd want to talk to Sombra.

Widow found Reaper on the roof of the apartment complex. He was sitting on the ledge looking out at the horizon. It was already becoming sunset. Widowmaker crept up without a word, but he'd know she was there. "Are you feeling alright?" Widow asked him. Reaper seemed to be seriously keeping to himself.

"Why do you keep asking?" Reaper asked dryly.

"I'm worried about you, Gabriel. And I know you're not okay." Widow said watching him. "I heard you in the facility. It was horrible."

Reaper only shrugged his head to the side to look at her. He didn't want to deal with all of this. "I'm sorry I couldn't have stopped them before that." Widow said.

"It's okay to feel hurt." She said before leaving.

She knew she wasn't going to get anything else out of Reaper. He wouldn't talk about it. Widow left him alone on the roof to think about it.


	4. An Old Friend

They were in town. The buildings were all made of light sandstone and had either domed dark blue or dark red roofs. The walkways were made of cobblestone . The group traveled in the alleys where some smaller stores had market fronts set up. Reaper walked relatively slowly compared to the others so they were standing around waiting for him. Reaper saw a hooded woman and recognized her. He drew his shotgun and leveled it to her head.

"Long time, Ana." Reaper stated. Ana was looking straight at the shotgun. It was right before her eyes. "I wasn't expecting you, Gabriel." Ana said rising her eyes from the gun to look at him. Reaper breathed and lowered the gun. "Are you going to kill me?" Ana asked.

"I wasn't planning on it." Reaper spoke.

Ana made a face at him. "Why are you here, Gabriel? What has Talon got you doing now?"

"I'm not here for Talon." Reaper spat. Nor did he just work for Talon without his own intentions in mind. He circled Ana. She caught his limp. "Did you finally render yourself useless to them?" Ana questioned. She could tell he was hurt.

"More like more useful. They're hunting me now." Reaper explained. He looked ahead were Widow and Sombra went.

"Why?" Ana asked. She furrowed her eyebrows. This wasn't making much sense.

"They want me as their experiment," Reaper continued. Ana was quiet putting the pieces together. "They turned on you?"

"They did." Reaper confirmed. Talon was betraying their own. Ana thought. How many times could organizations turn on Reaper. Ana was going to say more but a woman dropped down from the roof. Widowmaker. "What's going on here, Gabriel?" Widow asked.

"I found Ana." Reaper replied.

"Oh, I see," Widow walked in closer to Ana. "You aren't fighting one another?"

"I have no intention of killing her." Reaper explained. He didn't have his weapons out either. Widow stepped back, "Hmmm." Ana eyed the exotic being. She looked back at Reaper. "What did they do to you?"

"We don't know," Widow cut in.

Ana wasn't too happy about hearing this. Talon was a terrible organization to turn on their own men and make them into an experiment. She understood now. She was also surprised to see Talon's best servant, supposedly who obeyed them to a t, with Reaper. At least other Talon members had enough of a brain to flee when they turned on their own members.

"Gabriel," Ana said out loud thinking about all the people who had turned on him. Ana shook her head. "I want to help you then, I won't tell Jack. You don't have many people to turn to or back you up, so let me." Ana said. He was an old friend.

"What would you do?" Reaper asked curious about what Ana was getting at.

"I think it's about time you have people backing you up, that's what." Ana responded.

Reaper still had a hate for overwatch and it sounded like she planned on getting others involved. "Watch what you're doing." Reaper told her.

"I will," She assured him.

After talking with Ana, they had regrouped with Sombra. The three went around the city getting whatever supplies they needed seeing they couldn't return to their old homes. They had returned to the apartment which they planned on moving the next day. They would be going somewhere farther.

Sombra had earphones in listening to a show on her device. She was just happy to be somewhere. Widow was outside on the balcony looking down at the scape below. Her eyes wandering the view. Reaper rested on the bed thinking about what to do. He hadn't got his balance back. He couldn't walk properly. There was an odd detached feeling he got from his leg and spine. Not to mention there still was an amount of pain there that hadn't gone away.

Reaper wasn't one to be open about such things, but the fact he had been experimented on was bad. Not to mention the actual experiment was likely to be unstable seeing it had not been finished or completed. He didn't feel like moving. Which was very not Reaper. The other thing that was troubling him was he couldn't remember how this all happened to begin with. It was obvious whatever drugs they had used on him wiped his thoughts and ability to process at the time.

Reaper huffed. He got lost in thought for awhile. He started to remove his chest armor hoping to see what they did to his spine. Reaper laid flat against the bed. His spine hurt more without armor supporting it. He removed the undershirt he wore. Reaper sat up some and put a hand to his spine. It was hard and stiff and oddly movable. Reaper stopped, it was very sore to the touch and grew in pain as he touched it. It felt similar to his leg but there were spots where it felt like something else. Smooth where he should have felt a vertebrae.

Widow had walked into the apartment from the balcony. She closed the door and noticed Reaper. She walked over to him. She watched him and caught a glimpse of his spine. It was also charcoal like in color but there were indentation in the spine where their should have been vertebrae. The smooth spots were a soft red color similar to blood. They had a dull glow to them that almost wasn't noticeable. Widow looked away from his back to his chest. She saw how muscular he was without the armor. He had thick muscles that looked heavy.

"Mind if I touch you?" Widow asked. She didn't give Reaper time to reply. She carefully laid a hand on his muscles. Reaper inhaled. "You've never been touched by a woman?" Widow asked. "You're hands are cold." Reaper said. Widow smiled, she forgot she was very cold with such a slow heartbeat. She liked her reasoning for Reaper's reaction better. She felt his temperature beneath her fingers. "You're so warm." Widow said back at him. She didn't think about temperature, because she always remained at a very cold temperature.

She ran her hand across his muscles. He was so strong. Widow moved her hand to his back to test what the material felt like that made up his spine. It was strangely hard and stiff but felt bendable like a type of skin. Widow made a face. Reaper moved in pain when she touched the spots missing the vertebrae which felt so strange, she couldn't account for what it felt like. It was so smooth it felt way unnatural.

Widow moved her hand away and placed it along the spine. She just rested it there. Reaper seemed to relax some. The cold from her hand somehow blocked a lot of the pain he had been feeling. Widow noticed this. She had a strange impulse to kiss him. Widow looked away and exhaled out of the blue.

Sombra had quietly noticed what was going on and had a grin growing across her face. She kept quiet not to alert them.

Widow placed herself over Reaper without touching him. "Do I have your attention?" Widow asked richly with her French accent. Reaper was very relaxed, but he was giving her a look. "What are you doing?" He questioned her. His voice was edgy and he didn't seem very open to ideas.

"Oh, Gabriel, come," Widow said before kissing his mask were his lips would be. "I could kiss you more if you removed your mask," Widow said. Reaper inhaled this time out of surprise. Widow chuckled.

"Oh, Cheri." She said. Reaper gazed at her. He rose a hand to just barely gaze her face. He ran it from the bottom of her cheek to the top.

Widow smiled. "I know we're attracted to one another. I'm rather sure you'd have killed Sombra,if she had done that to you." Reaper ran his other hand up her other cheek. She could tell he was debating about taking his mask off. Widow lowered her face to his mask. "Gabriel." She said softly. Sombra would continue to spectate as long as things remained tame. She so wanted to giggle, but held it knowing that'd both be pissed.

Reaper ran a hand up Widow's arm and pulled her closer to him, but still without them touching. He removed his mask and slide back his hood. Widow gazed at him and leaned in. Reaper meet her halfway and they stopped to look at each other before locking one another in a kiss.

Widow turned it into a French kiss. She smiled deviantly. Reaper had a tight arm around her, but neither one of them moved any closer. Sombra looked away feeling like she'd burst out laughing. Lucky guy Gabe. Sombra thought. Widow was a beauty, but then again Reaper was rather attractive too.

Widow and Reaper continued the kiss. Widow moved her hand up and down his spine. The cold touch made Reaper shiver. They broke the kiss and took up another. Reaper's grip on Widow softened in their kiss. Widow broke the kiss and smiled. She moved back so she wasn't over him anymore. Widow smiled at him. She stepped away from him and sat on her own bed.

"That's right take advantage of a man when he's down." Sombra said.

"Sombra...," Reaper warned and he sounded like he'd actually go through on his threat.

"I could have hung you out the balcony on a rope, like a little bug." Widow chimed to her. Sombra saw their matching coldness they were a good pair. She shrugged her shoulders apologizing slightly, but not really.


	5. I'm Alive

They had traveled to Paris. Reaper and Widow walked alongside one another on the cobblestone street. They planned on meeting Ana here with whatever allies she brought. Reaper wasn't too sure he approved of putting that in Ana's hands. He wasn't sure if the people Ana got she could trust. He wouldn't trust them.

Widow had been very quiet since they arrived here. Paris seemed to grab all her attention. Sombra was back at their new hotel in Paris. She had refused to come with them to meet Ana. She said she wanted to check back on what Talon was doing in their system. It had been about two weeks since the betrayal of Talon.

Widow didn't like how Reaper still acted somewhat disabled. Whatever experiment they did. Reaper huffed they were buying time for Ana to show up. They walked along the streets in front of a French church. Ana wouldn't be there for an hour.

Widow's eyes caught sight of the Eiffel Tower in the distance peering above the building tops surrounding them. Many of the buildings were a light blue or white. Widow felt peace being in France. She looked over at her moody partner. Reaper was irritated as usual, but she caught him watching her reaction to being in Paris every now and then.

"What do you think of Paris?" Widow cocked her head to look at him.

"It's not the worst place I've ever been." Reaper responded. Widow made a face. She doubted that was what he actually thought. She assumed he was too annoyed to answer. Widow checked the time, ten minutes had passed.

She looked back up at Reaper. "You don't enjoy it, Cheri?" She went and grabbed his hand to hold it.

Reaper felt his irritation spike. Reaper made a motion like he might drop her hand. He was very irritated. He looked over at her and let the feeling pass. He hadn't expected her to do that.

Widow chuckled, "It doesn't mean you're any less of a man." Widow rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. Paris made her feel peace. How touching it was to spend time with Gabriel in Paris. Widow felt something in her chest. She wiped her eye. A tear was on her finger. How could that be? She couldn't feel anything or have emotion.

Widow could feel her chest flutter. She could feel blood rush through her. Her heart. Her heart was beating fast. Widow coughed and let go of Reaper's hand. Her knees gave at the sensation of blood rushing through her. After so many years with almost no heartbeat.

She went falling to the ground. A hard arm went around her stomach. Reaper caught her before she could fall. He picked her up. Reaper was puzzled by her sudden collapse. He looked her over. Widow's eyes were closed.

Color started coming back to her face.

Her skin on her cheeks lightened up with the color of normal skin. The purple faded away as blood returned to its normal pace.

Reaper carried her over to a bench. He knew she passed out. He was amazed to see her color come back. Her hair still remained purple. Reaper felt something stab him. He looked down at his leg. It was a tranquilizer. The metallic capsule gleamed. Reaper ripped it out and dropped it to the cobblestone. He tightened his hold on Widow.

He felt his leg go numb. It was Talon no doubt. They had found them. He didn't see anyone around them. It was likely a sniper. Reaper limped heavily down the ally. He knew he didn't have much time. His feeling in his body was already fading, but his fear of what they would do to Widow kept him going. He turned a corner. He was most likely out of the sniper's sight. He didn't want them to get Widow, at least.

He saw a lake with boats around the corner most of the lake was shielded by the corner building. He placed Widow in a small boat. It resembled a red Venice boat. He typed a message on Widow's communicator very quickly. He pushed the boat off and was relieved to see it move completely out of sight behind the corner building.

Reaper was glad he hadn't dropped her. He felt so paralyzed. He turned and ran in a very limp broken fashion. He couldn't feel anything. It was so strange to move without any feeling at all. He got two buildings down before collapsing. He fell without being able to break his fall. He hit the pavement before the store fronts. Reaper was still conscious but very paralyzed. After several minutes, he heard Talon soldiers come up. Moira was with them.

Moira smiled at him and knelt down to his level. She held a grimacing grin. "You're quite valuable." Moira whispered to him before stabbing him in the throat with some kind of syringe. Reaper's vision went black but he could still hear them moving around a few minutes past the injection, before losing all senses.

Sombra was happily typing on her laptop. She heard a beep from her communicator and looked over at the light indicating she had a new message. Sombra opened it. It was from Widow and said SOS. Sombra was shocked Widow would send her such a message. Sombra pushed that aside and got onto hacking where Widow's location was. Sombra frowned when she came up with where Widow was. She was on the lake in the other direction then where they were supposed to be. She hacked Reaper's location and saw he was far away from Widow and was moving out of the city.

"Not good." Sombra mumbled to herself. She shut down her computer and hurried out of the hotel. She planned on hunting down Widow. Reaper never sent anything on his coms meaning him was probably captured.

Sombra hurried down the black and white checkered stairway into the hotel lobby. She had a thought to contact Ana. They were supposed to meet her there. Sombra sent Ana a warning message so she knew there was trouble. She of course got her contact information after a little hacking.


	6. The Lab

Reaper was in a capsule full of dark blue liquid. It was transparent like gel. The circular glass wall of the capsule surrounded him. Beyond the glass Talon scientists watched him. Moira stood behind a desktop with a large book. She had a red journal she quickly jotted down words into, before stuffing the book to the nearest scientist's hands. Moira left the room with her back to Reaper. He didn't get to see her face or expression.

The scientist appeared to be reading over whatever Moira had wrote. He talked and pointed around and then looked up at Reaper. Reaper became aware that he couldn't feel his body at all. It was as if he didn't have a body. Like he was just watching like a camera or through the vision of a dream.

He looked down at himself. He could physically see he was in his body. He was in his armor and it seemed his mask was still on. Reaper couldn't move along with not being able to feel. The glass walls around him slid down all the sudden into a round base platform. The blue liquid rushed out like a broken tank to the floor. Reaper was washed to the floor. A wave of complete awareness and partial feeling came back to him.

He could move. Reaper was on his knees. He moved to rise and was overcome by nausea. Reaper felt his insides clutch and tighten. He was sick. Sickness ran up his throat. He ripped his mask off before heaving on to the floor. He couldn't stop throwing up for multiple minutes. The scientists didn't go anywhere near him. His throat burned and his insides continued to tighten even though there was nothing left to throw up. He coughed and choked and clenched up sickly trying to stop the natural heaving reaction.

Reaper was shaky. The scientists moved in on him once they saw he had emptied himself. Reaper's eyes moved to the side. He had no idea what had brought that on. He guessed it was from whatever they had him in. Scientists and soldiers made moves to grab him. Reaper hit them back but knew he had failed at the feeling of being injected in the neck. His vision got blurred, so blurred he couldn't decipher shapes from other shapes. He could only see different shades of lights but that wasn't very helpful in a blended world. He realized he couldn't move and that he was flat on the ground. He wondered how much medicine his body could take. That might have been a cause for the illness. The scientists and soldiers carried Reaper into another room readying him for transportation.

"Oh dear look at me," Mercy smiled at the woman who had an unnerving pace of heartbeat. It seemed startled. Widow felt the cobblestone street against her back. She blinked at the eyes of an angel looking down on her. "I'm a doctor, so don't worry." Mercy gave another reassuring smile. Mercy was bent over Widow. She was checking her out. Widow put a hand to her head. She felt lightheaded. She could see Sombra pacing behind Mercy talking to Ana. There were other shadows there as well.

Widow sat up and fall back against the cobblestone. She wasn't used to feeling dizzy and uncoordinated. This was an completely new experience for her. Mercy stood up and offered her a hand. Widow took it and stayed on her feet thanks to Mercy offering support.

"What is going on with the two of you? Now you're both messed up." Sombra stated since she already knew Gabriel was a bit of a wreck. "I don't think she's damaged. Just a little dazed from getting a normal heartbeat back." Mercy explained. Mercy could tell by her color, that much.

Ana gave Widow a long odd stare. "What happened?"

Widow blinked and saw Reaper wasn't around. "Where's Gabriel?"

"It would seem Talon has him again." Sombra said looking at her nails. Widow couldn't remember anything because she had passed out before they had attacked.

Ana's expression didn't look too happy. She turned and faced a large gorilla with glasses. Winston. "I'm already on it." Winston chimed.

"Ha, I've beat you to it." Sombra grinned waving her arm around. "I'm a top skill hacker or did you not know?" She had already hacked Reaper's location using his com. Winston made a dissatisfied face and moved in the the direction of their transport.

"Moira." Reaper said not to happy from a table he was locked to. His vision had cleared perhaps an hour or two later but he couldn't move. Moira was standing over the table working on his arm. The armor was removed from it and was in front of a curtain that hide his arm. He couldn't see his arm at all. Moira gave him a scary grin. "You should be happy that I'm not letting you see this. That is only because we need you to be healthy in order for these alterations to heal." Moira said lifting up a bloodied surgical knife from where his arm was. "You haven't done so well with you previous alterations. That's why you shouldn't have hurried off. You don't what to destroy my work." Moira said. "Or increase your chances of dying."

Reaper could taste some kind of medication in his mouth it coated his throat. He swallowed. They cleaned his mouth out from his previous episode of sickness. He couldn't move his arm that was out of view or even feel if he was moving it. Reaper jerked his working arm against the cuff that held it. The metal cuff broke strangely easily. His hand went around Moira's throat. He slowly choked her with his single hand. Moira made no move to combat him.

A robotic omnic appeared at the side of the table. Into Reaper's limited view. Maxamillion hit a button and Reaper felt his limbs go limp. Something that he was hooked up to just paralyzed him at a push of the button. His hand fell from Moira's throat and sounded loudly as it hit the the cold metal table. Moira stepped back and rubbed her throat choking in breaths. Her throat was red now. Maxamillion placed a hand on the side of her face. "Be careful." The robot spoke Before disappearing from sight again. The omnic was in the shadows beyond Reaper's view.

Moira heard security screaming in their communications to evacuate. She blinked her eyes. She was in the middle of an operation. Reaper couldn't be moved, now of all times. Maxamillion came back. "They have already cut through security, they will be here any minute. Come with me." The omnic moved across to Moira. "I can't leave my work." She resisted.

"They won't let him die. That angel is with them." The omnic assured her. It was clear he didn't see it was possible to leave her here.

Moira made a face of amusement and anger at the mention of angel. She looked at Reaper. "I'm not finished with you," She said as she left with Maxamillion.

Reaper was left paralyzed again to a medical table. He sighed. 10 minutes passed. "It seems we chased them off." Winston announced. They had fought through the base. They entered the room where Reaper was. They didn't see any Talon soldiers.

Mercy shot over to Reaper. "Heavens what have they done to you." Her words stopped when she saw what Moira was working on. His arm that he couldn't see. Reaper's arm had been completely opened up alterations and implants had been added. She had cut and sliced muscle down to the bone. The bone was largely exposed. Mercy felt panicked that Reaper had been left like this. The amount of blood he had to be losing. She quickly got to work on sewing him up.

Reaper saw the angel's horror. He already knew whatever Moira had been doing it wasn't pretty. Reaper heard Ana's voice from behind him. He saw Widow's hand on his mask. Widow kissed the forehead of his mask. Widow looked over at Reaper with a hateful look in response to whoever could have done this.

"Gabriel.." Ana sounded mortified from wherever she was behind him. Ana's eyes reflected that she could see what he could not. Her sudden change of calm behavior. "You can't move?" Mercy inquired noticing he hadn't moved or flinched at their approach. Reaper gave it another try encase his movement came back. Nothing happened. His body didn't respond. "No." Reaper said.

Ana was by his side. Widow was on the other side and gave the woman a threatening gaze. Ana hugged Reaper. Her own eyes swelling with tears. "We're getting you out of here, old friend." Ana had saw everything. Even his open arm. Mercy frowned at Ana's words. Mercy's arms moved quickly behind that curtain. She was stitching up his exposed arm.

"Winston, dear. Can you grab some of those journals over there?" Mercy asked as she noticed some documents were left behind. Winston didn't dare look over at Reaper. He acted like he didn't have the stomach for these things. Winston swiped several red journals off of the mahogany desk and retreated back to where he had been standing. He acted like looking would result in being punished somehow. The gorilla must have been sensitive to blood.

Sombra walked over slowly keeping her head low. She started hacking on the constraint that held Reaper. She also noticed one cuff was broken. "You did that."

"I did." Reaper responded.

Sombra made a face. Reaper was stronger than he should be. She thought. Mercy wrapped Reaper's arm so he wouldn't see it. She moved the curtain open. "Alright, let's work on getting you out of here." Mercy said at her finished work. She quickly unhooked Reaper from any injections they had connected to him.

Winston came over. The rest of the constraints opened turning green after being successfully hacked. Sombra stepped back. Winston picked Reaper up.

"Now for phase two escape out of here." Sombra said dashing back towards their ship.

Later Reaper woke. He was met by Widow's lips on his at the sight of his waking. She saw him wake up and was relieved. He weakly kissed her back. Widow could tell how weak he was from how he kissed her. He groaned at both the pain he was hit with and the kiss. She broke it and ran a hand down his face. His mask and armor was removed. He was in his normal clothing under the armor. He appeared greatly unhappy to see he was on a medical table again.

Widow watched him with concerned eyes. They were in a building that resembled something Overwatch would use as a base. He was in an actual medical room that had windows so he could be watched from the outside. Mercy was in the room flipping through papers. Reaper was pale for him. He was lacking lively color. He was in so much pain he couldn't move.

He felt the same nausea rise in his throat. Mercy most have caught a hint of something because she hurried over and administered an injection. "You need to kept what you got in you." Mercy said. She watched him to see how the nausea was going. Reaper felt sick but he didn't feel like he would heave. Amazing whatever medicine that was. Widow moved away and sat on a neighboring exam table. Her long legs crossed.

"What are those?" Reaper referred to the red books Mercy left on the actual desk where she had been. "Those, lucky enough are records we found of your condition. Unfortunately, none of those explain the experiments you underwent. Or the plan that they were trying to do with you."

"It does talk about the care you might need to heal from such a nasty thing." Mercy added. "How do you feel?" Mercy asked. Reaper didn't respond.

Mercy made a sad face. "I will try my best to make you comfortable. I'm already aware that your body is struggling to function from both the alteration and pain. Several times it seemed you would go into shock from it." Mercy gave a nervous smile. "It's inhuman to think your own side would do this to you."

"I'm trying to see what I can do to help." Mercy said. She went back and picked up the journal. Widow looked at Reaper her eyes had a serious look. "Love is an adequate healer." Zenyatta said from somewhere behind Reaper. "But you must find peace if you are to overcome this strain." The omnic monk came floating around to the side of Reaper. "All my enemies are my students who haven't learned to follow the good master, that I do. Perhaps now you will be open to finding peace with me?" Zenyatta spoke. Reaper huffed at the strange omnic.

"You must find peace to overcome this strain." Zenyatta repeated as he left heading out of the medical room. Mercy was buried into the journal. She gave a quick look at Reaper from behind the book. "You two do make a beautiful couple. You match." Mercy said with a light airy chuckle. Her eyes between Widow and Reaper. She hadn't thought Reaper would ever be in a relationship, but it seemed to work.

Reaper laid in misery. Widow moved and leaned down next to his ear. "I love you." She whispered. Reaper choked in a weak moment. "You've known I do too."


	7. Can Death Give Life?

Reaper woke. Several days had passed since Ana's group had come to get him. It was early morning. Dim soft sunlight came from one of the high windows in the room. Reaper noticed Widow had been waiting. She was sitting on the medical table across from him. She had been watching him sleep. "Gabriel, good morning." She got up and softly went over to him. She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss before backing up to watch him.

"I'm worried about you." She told him. Her cheeks looked tight. She likely had her mouth closed tightly from worry. "Mercy is angering me." Reaper grumbled. He was told not to move. Not to get up and he wanted to do both of those things. He listened for the time but it was killing him. "You need to take time to heal." Widow's sharp eyes looked into his. An abundant amount of light glazed off of them. She could tell what he was thinking. He wasn't willing to rest. "She is a doctor, Gabriel. Your body isn't in good condition," Widow slowly ran a hand down his neck. Reaper closed his eyes at her touch.

"I know you don't want to appear like you are hurt, but you are." Widow spoke softly. She felt her chest burn for him just looking down on him. Widow bent back down to him. Her lips slowly brushed against his. She started kissing him. Reaper kissed her with strength this time. Widow grinned at his strength. She continued the kiss before breaking it. "Resting will make you stronger." She said. She knew he would only tolerate that so much. She laughed softly. "Promise me you'll try to be patient."

"I've been patient." Reaper answered.

"A few days isn't enough, Gabriel." She poked him on the cheek playfully. His eyebrows made an annoyed expression. That made him a bit crabby.

Mercy walked into the room and chuckled at their discussion. Her pale complexion seemed to glow. She did have that beautiful wispy vibe about her being an angel. "Well, someone isn't a happy patient." Mercy smiled warmly . Outside of the room loud calls could be heard coming closer to the door. There was a zipping woosh noise and then the doors opened. "Alright I want answers why are we helping him? He tried to kill Winston!" Tracer yelled dashing around the room. She had her dual guns drawn.

"I think we should take this opportunity and get rid of Reaper." Tracer started blinking over to him. A loud shot sounded out. "If you even get close enough to breath near him, you'll be dead." Widow said holding her sniper rifle. A shot went perfectly right beside Tracer. Almost hitting her. Tracer's eyes went wide in surprise. The whites were very large compared to her colored irises. "Hey!?" She yelled out in panic and shock.

Mercy turned at the sound of Widow's shot. "Um, I think we need to get along. Tracer can I talk to you?" Mercy asked sweetly but it also had a tad bit of lawfulness. Mercy looked somewhat scared/nervous at what just happened with Tracer coming here. Mercy took Tracer off to the side away from them. Tracer had put her guns away. She put her hand on her hip and waited for Mercy to say what she needed to. "Why are you here?"

Tracer waved a finger around.

"Oh, yeah about that... Winston isn't really good at keeping secrets." Tracer smiled nervously. Mercy looked angry for a split second. Her eyebrows had gotten a stern stone look. Winston entered the room at that moment. He rested a paw on his chest over his heart like a solemn swear. "I am so sorry, I came as fast as I could." Winston saw Mercy scolding Tracer in the corner of the room. His eyes looked over to Widow and Reaper. "Is he alright? I hope I didn't cause anything?"

"It's a good thing he is or you wouldn't be." Widow spoke with fire on her tongue. Reaper only watched the events. Not really having to do much.

Winston seemed relieved but also backed away from their direction and went over to Mercy. He blinked to try and clear the worried look from his large eyes. "Tracer, we have to go." Winston mumbled to her. He was leaning in to her quietly. Tracer looked at Mercy and didn't pay attention to Winston.

"Well, I don't see why this is all okay." Tracer argued back at Mercy. Tracer got a challenging look.

"Talon betrayed him. He's not working for them anymore." Mercy explained.

"The guy is vicious. He wanted to kill us!" Tracer put her hands in the air to be dramatic. "Overwatch also abandoned Reaper. It was partially our fault." Mercy said lowering her wings.

Tracer was going to continue to argue but Mercy knew she had to get to work. "Alright, I think you've been here long enough. Get out so I can do what I need to." Mercy spread her wings making herself look stern. Tracer huffed, "Fine!" She of course sounded offended. She shot for the door and disappeared out of it. "I'm terribly-" Winston tried to apologize but Mercy just gave him her small hand. "Get out. I have to get to work." Mercy gave the ape a serious look. She wasn't playing. Mercy would talk to him later.

Winston left sadly. His head hung low. He did feel guilty. Mercy exhaled once they all left. "Alright, if taking care of you isn't enough work." Mercy expressed her stress. She walked over to Reaper and Widow. Her white beautiful heeled shoes were somehow quiet. That was the gentle touch of an angel. Mercy injected Reaper with a needle and took a small amount of his blood. He did make an audible cue to this. One of pain. "Your veins are sensitive now. How strange." Mercy stated. Whatever chemicals had been running through him were likely making changes to his veins. That would account for the unusual sensitivity. Mercy knew she couldn't possibly know everything that was going on with him. She wanted to check him. "I need you to go back to sleep for me." She instructed him. Of course Reaper didn't want to or feel like he could after just sleeping all night. Mercy saw his hesitation. "If you don't, I will have to drug you. Your body isn't healing much at all. I'm rather concerned at the amount of damage." Reaper huffed and closed his eyes. His disapproval clear. Widow told him she'd be back later and left. She was going to stalk Tracer for the time.

Mercy left at that and went to the back of the room. She was concerned she didn't know how to take care of Reaper's situation properly. His body's healing rate was so incredibly slow after the last experiments. Normally his regenerative ability was quite good, but that was changed now. Her guess is his body was overburdened with the amount of experiments that had been done. She was busy running his blood sample. She was of course expecting the results to be confusing but hoped they would be helpful in some way.

Mercy also knew she was the most specialized out of the healers. So if it was hard for her to deal with the others probably wouldn't know where to start. She took a glimpse back at Reaper. He appeared to already be asleep. Mercy was puzzled by how quickly. She got closer to him and noticed his veins in his neck were glowing. Mercy felt like inhaling. Great. She monitored this. There was definitely something going on in his veins then. His skin look strained around the area from pain. Mercy got a monitor and connected him to it.

Just as she had thought. He had lost consciousness at whatever was going on. He wasn't asleep. Mercy didn't want to leave him like that. She flew across the room rooting through her lab to make something that would help force him up. She slammed and opened cabinets and drawers. She dug through different vials and mixed what she retrieved together. She was going to give him a large amount.

Mercy carried her vial over. This would pack a large effect. She decided she'd inject him in the neck. She watched the fluid disappear from the vial. Mercy watched to see her injection take effect. Reaper fidgeted at first before opening his eyes. He whined and clawed at his neck.

Mercy was baffled by the reaction but it was the results of the experiment. Reaper stopped. He seemed to lack a filter. Perhaps from being unconscious to suddenly risen to consciousness. He might have in all honesty, be actually showing the pain he was hiding. He wasn't behaving like he was fully awake. "So you are hurting, much more than you gave on to. I should have known." Mercy remarked. Reaper pushed his one shoulder down roughly the one that had been experimented on. He couldn't move any portion of the arm below his shoulder. Mercy had it wrapped but since its functionally had been so lost, she had put it in a cast. The arm needed to heal. A lot had been changed to the actual bone structure.

Reaper pressed his shoulder less intensely. He was becoming more aware. More awake. Mercy did feel somewhat bad for having to use that injection on him. Once she saw awareness in his eyes Mercy questioned him. "You're in a lot of pain. You haven't been open about it. You haven't said anything about it for the last several days and your doing a good job at hiding it. But if your body is hurting that badly... that's why your not healing well. I need you to talk to me. I can help you better if I know these things." Mercy took note she would need to look closer at his arm.

Reaper growled annoyed. "You don't have to play tough with the doctor. I know you're tough." Mercy remarked at his stubbornness. Reaper didn't fidget or anything. Mercy knew from seeing him before just how much he was holding those feelings and reactions back. "Reaper. Be real with me." Mercy said. Of course Reaper wasn't going to be. Mercy felt herself get angry, she huffed she wouldn't allow herself to get angry at him. It was her lack as a doctor for not taking care of him so he couldn't possible be concealing or have such a condition.

Ana stormed into the large room of their current base. It was like a living room or lobby. All the walls like most of the place were metal and the decor was very futuristic save for some flower pots. Several of the people she had gathered were using the couches at this time. The mid blue couches were in the middle of the room in the shape of a large circle. It could have been a good meeting room. Ana stopped right in front of Tracer. Tracer's gaze was on Ana's boots. She slowly looked up at her. "Hi." Tracer waved with tight shoulders. She was nervous.

"Why would you cause such trouble? I asked for help. This is why I didn't contact you." Ana spat harshly. "You knew this was none of your business." Ana wasn't up for friendly greetings. She heard what happened. Her eyes held a hard look. She wasn't at all happy with Tracer.

Tracer fidgeted on the couch, "Yeah, It's just... I was worried about Winston." Tracer looked up at Ana with puppy dog eyes. "I've known Gabriel for a long time. He didn't deserve what Overwatch did to him and he didn't deserve to be betrayed by Talon. I think it is because he is so dedicated to his work that he gets in a problem and no one else cares as much." Ana countered.

Tracer's face looked blank of any cheerful emotion. She had been worried when she heard Winston was involved. Ana watched her and gave her harsh eyes. Tracer held her head low making her spiky hair go in the way of her face.

"He didn't contact me. None of this was his plan. I ran into him after what happened to him the first time. I know Gabriel well. I could tell he was hurting even when he hid it. And you know what? Who does he have on his side after fighting for Overwatch and after fighting for Talon? It would have been no one." Ana said storming back off out of the room. She was very angry.

Mercy wondered if Talon even knew if Reaper could live from all the experiments or if they had dropped a wildcard and not cared. Reaper exhaled tiredly. He was worn. Reaper could hear Mercy panic. He had gone limp. His lips looked bluish. Mercy saw Reaper's condition turn for the worst. She didn't understand why he just started burning out all of the sudden.

Reaper wasn't immortal. His body was done. It was roasted. His eyes lacked any shine. "No, no, why are you dying now? Reaper, stay with me." Reaper had no will, his body was so numb and his mind so washed. He couldn't really even think. His mind was turning off. Mercy's voice sounded sharp and horrible. She didn't know what was going on. "Reaper hold on. Just long enough for me to stabilize you." But Mercy's voice was so panicked because she knew Reaper wouldn't last. Widow somehow came in during the chaos. She was by Reaper in moments. "Gabriel, please," She reached for his hand. Widow held it. His hand didn't hold her's back. It felt heavy and lifeless. "Please." She whined. He couldn't his body was shutting down. "Widow." He breathed. His eyes were staring and unmoving as he talked. Mercy jumped his system with several powerful injections and hooked him up to a breathing machine. Reaper wasn't really moving, his chest hadn't even been struggling to breath it had just given in. He seemed to be breathing with the machine now.

One week later from the incident. Reaper was finally given permission to walk around and go out. He still was supposed to be monitored by Mercy whenever he returned. He ended up wandering the streets of Dorado. Tall colored Spanish buildings with tiled roofs were in view for miles. Reaper was very relieved to be outside. He leaned on the side of a particularly tall building. He was in a walled off courtyard behind the building that resembled some kind of tower or church.

His habits to lurk in allies lead him there. He watched the continuous flow of an orange tiled water fountain that was found in the middle of the courtyard. The sound was very peaceful. He closed his eyes listening to the pour of water. Reaper felt his mask on his face like it was his second face. That's how it was after wearing it for so many years.

"This is quite a beautiful place for you to end up. I wouldn't have expected it." Widow commented. He could hear her coming from the gateway that lead out of the courtyard. Her loud heels always gave that away.

Reaper opened his eyes. Widow made her way over. She smiled at him but it was quick before talking about what really bothered her. "You almost died, Gabriel. I can't have that. You're the only thing I care about in this world." Her eyes were quickly filled with tears. Talking about it was too much for her. Reaper pulled her in and embraced her in a hug. "Widow." He said his voice sounding soft, caring even for him. Widow loved it she rested her watery cheek on his strong shoulder.

"I don't want to lose you. You're the only thing I have in this world. Widow hugged him tighter. Reaper removed his mask and rested his face against hers. "I love you." He spoke softly. He ran a gentle hand through her hair stroking her to comfort her. Widow looked up at him with completely terrified eyes. She softly brought her lips to his and kissed him gently.

Reaper kissed her back. Widow kissed him rougher she pressed herself completely against him. Reaper could feel the building behind him. It made their embrace feel strong and sturdy. Like it couldn't be broken. Reaper kissed her deeper at the sudden closeness. It brought their feelings out. A tear fell from his eye. He knew he loved her. Seeing her cry like this over him made him want to cry, but only one tear ever fell. That was what he couldn't hold back. They both kissed deeply, Reaper kissed her harder. Widow matched his roughness. She broke the kiss for a second. Only to whisper in his ear. "Can Death give me life?"


	8. Mecha Yeah!

Sombra spotted Reaper outside of their base. It was lightly raining. The sky was overcast and dim. She went outside and stopped by him. She only could see his dark hood. "God, Widow freaked on me," Sombra said with a smirk. Sombra thought back to when she went to see her earlier. "I swear she's angrier than normal. Did something happen. You were both gone yesterday?" Sombra asked. She leaned against the building. "Mind your own business." Reaper growled back at her. He remained planted in place.

"Something happened than." Sombra smirked. She thought about it for a few seconds or staged to do so, which was more annoying in Reaper's opinion. "You upset her didn't you." Sombra's face hinted at what she was getting at. "Did you reject her?"

"Don't get personal with me." Reaper hissed. His responses were so short. He didn't seem to be in a good mood either. What was it with both of them? Sombra thought.

"Oh, I touched a nerve then?" Sombra looked gleeful. She made a thinking face and then a brainstorm look. Her eyes got wide like she had reached the conclusion.

"She wanted you-" Sombra was cut off. Her thick Spanish tone made her statement sound dramatic. Sombra's eyes were mischievous.

"I'll crush your skull, Sombra. Drop it." Reaper's voice was very acidic and harsh. Reaper stared at her harshly. She could see the stillness of his mask. She made him angrier. Sombra felt scared. The stare he was giving her was threatening. She backed away from him. Reaper normally threatened her but she felt like he meant it this time. That stature heavily warned of it.

"Okay, Amigo." Sombra put her hands on the front of her shoulder blades like she didn't know what she was playing at, but of course she did. She went back inside through the automatic sliding doors. Sombra watched Reaper through the black tinted glass. Rain drops were in the view here and there. Reaper cracked his fingers in anger. He had to go see Mercy today and he wasn't looking to be questioned by her either. Sombra had mentioned Widow being angry it was most likely because of Sombra he thought.

"You're not resting enough." Mercy said like a disappointed doctor. "You almost died, aren't you going to take any of my advice seriously?" Mercy looked at him with a displeased face. "Perhaps certain things will never change. No matter what happens." Reaper responded with a toxic tone. He didn't care. He didn't want to rest all the time it was frustrating and boring. He felt annoyed. Reaper was in Mercy's medical office. "Make sure you rest today. I don't like how tired you seem." Mercy instructed. Reaper hadn't come by yesterday and now he seemed very drained. Mercy didn't want him to be skipping. "Make sure you're being easy when you go out. You need your energy."

Reaper left rather annoyed. He did feel very tired but he also felt too alert to rest. He thought about questioning Sombra. He brushed it off. Sombra was always nosing into everyone's business. Reaper leaned against the the outside of the building. He decided to go outside of the base. He closed his eyes leaning on the building. Next time he opened them it was dark out. He had really fallen asleep leaning on the wall. He uncrossed his arms and went inside. Reaper had finally been given a room. He went to his room and passed out in a cushion chair, never quite making it to his bed.

Reaper woke to the sound of loud repetitive knocking on the door. "Just open the damn door." Reaper hissed. He hadn't locked it anyway. "Hi Gabe, I wanted to check on you." Sombra said.

Reaper only looked at her. He didn't appear to be holding anything against her. Sombra guessed he was used to her meddling with him. "You look tired. You okay? You look like you passed out in that chair." Sombra talked fast and chuckled.

Reaper didn't say anything. He still hadn't moved from where he had fallen asleep. Sombra took that as it was true, since he didn't combat her. "Well, I guess I'll let you rest." Sombra said waving goodbye she went out of his door and closed it.

Reaper fell back asleep. After some time, Reaper heard a soft knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Widow's voice sounded. Reaper didn't know why she would even bother asking. He looked at the clock it was 11:00 in the afternoon. He had slept the whole morning and still felt tired. "Widow." Reaper said tiredly. Widow came in and closed the door quietly. "Are you okay?" She asked after seeing him. "I'm fine." Reaper responded. Widow came over to him and sat on the side of his bed. "You look exhausted." Widow pointed out. She of course didn't completely think he was fine. "I'm fine." Reaper repeated. His gaze went over her. He didn't think she should be worrying about him. "How are you?" Reaper asked looking her over incase she played the same tone as him. Widow smiled. "Fine of course, l'm not the injured one." Widow sounded sassy with him. Reaper could tell by her answer she was fine.

"Of course, my mood is a different story." Widow added sharply. She looked slightly annoyed but that all disappeared when she looked at Reaper. Sombra had succeeded in angering both of them "I hope I didn't exhaust you." Widow said. Widow felt bad if she did. She got off the bed and bent down to kiss him. Reaper didn't kiss her back he was too tired. Widow smiled and kissed his cheek. He was very tired Widow could tell. She turned to go back to sitting on the bed. Widow had her standard hard sassy expression on her face. She was a French girl she couldn't help some of her coldness. They got along well because of that. Reaper was so 'edgy.' Reaper gripped her toned arm stopping her from going to sit on the bed. She looked back at him. She knew what he was asking. He wouldn't ask it out loud. He wasn't very open about his feelings. Widow went and sat down next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

A week later, Reaper still had very bad function of his arm. He wasn't in much pain anymore but exhaustion definitely still hung over him. Reaper was training with his gun only using his one functioning arm. He closed his eyes in annoyance. How could it still not work. Shooting with one gun was not his style and he wasn't happy about it. He was in a green training field. There were moving robot targets on different levels of a wooden structure.

Reaper turned around he heard Widow approaching through the grass. She was silently focusing on a shot already. He saw her eye hidden behind her scope. The loud punch of her gun signaled the fall of one of the targets before it fell from the stand onto the grass. Her face looked soft for once she didn't have such a solid expression. Reaper wondered why.

Later roaming in the main streets of Dorado, Reaper spotted a Mecha. The white and pink robotic suit caught gaze of him at the same time and bursted over using its thrusters. opened fire on him without question. Reaper was forced into transforming into his wraith for the first time since all of his experiments. He didn't wraith, the black charred material from his leg covered his body and even moved through his armor. It coated the outside of it. The black material had gone through his armor the same way a ghost goes through walls without breaking them. The material solidified and became extremely hard.

missiles were easily turned to rumble and their energy absorbed into his armor. saw Reaper's new trick and that was what it was in her eyes. A new trick. She launched herself in the air and came blazing back down a wave of shots moved in front of her from her guns. They hit Reaper.

Only for the same thing to happen to them. Reaper's new ability receded after that and he wraithed. His powers didn't seem to be very easily controlled anymore. He wraithed along a building front with columns. gave chase. "You're not winning this battle." Hana spoke from her mech. Reaper took cover behind parts of the building. She launched another set of missiles. That was the first time Reaper had seen his new ability. He apparently couldn't stay in it very long. He had felt a pull when it deactivated before.

He looked where 's missiles were going. She was spraying them across the building. She didn't know exactly where he was. Reaper came out of the side of the building and got three solid shots on her mecha. She hadn't even noticed him. was getting in the way. The reason he was out here was because of the rumors of Talon being there a few days ago. Now, she was largely distracting him from what he was supposed to be doing, seeing if those rumors were true.

"Oh come up, you can't think you'll beat my record." Hana said all chirpy. She spun her mech around and plunged it at Reaper. It would have pinned him but he teleported behind her mech and got a few more shots in. People in the main streets had fled and some gathered to watch the strange robot fight. That was until Talon soldiers appeared. Talon had spotted what they were looking for. Talon pushed through the civilians roughly even trampling those who wouldn't move. turned to see the brutality. "Hey, you can't do that!" She charged at them temporarily laying fire off of Reaper.

He teleported to high ground. Reaper had to lose Talon's attention. He wanted to stalk them not the other way around. took some of the front Talon soldiers down. She flew back and retreated while reloading, but the whole time she had confronted them Talon had been pelting her mecha with shots. She got into cover behind one of the corner buildings in the street.


	9. Talon is Pleased

Ana walked by Widow she had seen her touch her stomach on occasion and gaze at it. Ana could recognize how she was acting. Widow's eyes seemed sad when she noticed nothing. She had also seen Reaper looking at Widow's stomach occasionally when she wasn't looking. Widow was acting like a hopeful mother. Ana knew because she had Pharah. Ana knew she wouldn't say anything to Widowmaker. She wasn't on a friendly level with her, but she might discuss it with Gabriel later. Ana missed Pharah. She thought she'd try and see her soon.

D va made the smart decision of hiding out at the top of one of the high towers in Dorado. Her mecha couldn't take much more. She waited for its shields to repair themselves. Her warning system was going nuts blinking red lights at her. She hit acknowledge and waited it out. Reaper was being careful. The main street of Dorado was littered with Talon troops. They were searching the city. Reaper caught a platoon along a side road. He opened fire and fought around them. They were wiped before they could do any damage. One of the soldiers was still alive convulsing on the edge of death near the base of a building. He laid against some rumble that had been broken off the building from the fighting. Reaper went over try and get information out of him. Reaper grabbed him by the neck. His intentions were to interrogate him. The soldier went limp dying from his previous injuries, but not even a second later the man came back to life. Reaper felt a pull from his altered arm. It was from deep within his arm. It actually had a yucky feeling to it at first. This was his unfunctioning arm at the moment. He couldn't see his arm but he saw a red glow radiating from the seams in the cast.

The soldier blinked. The glow seemed to be holding some power over the man's life. The same color glow illuminated in the soldier's eyes. Perhaps it was binding his soul there. Reaper was suspicious of his new power. It confused him but he wouldn't question it now. "Why were you here?" Reaper asked darkly. "To capture you." The soldier said and immediately died as if fulfilling his purpose for being there. Reaper watched the dead body before dropping it from his grasp. He was disappointed by such a vague simply answer. The body slouched onto the ground. Reaper guessed that was how it worked. He could only bind a dead soul here to answer him. For nothing more or less. That seemed rather supernatural for an experiment.

D va's shields went back up, she launched herself down from the tower and plummeted into the main array of Talon soldiers. Many were killed as they hit the side of various buildings near them. She opened fire spinning around trying to hit as many as she could. She cut the number down to half easily. She put up her defense shield while reloading and tried to back up. Talon broke her shield, her mecha started beeping. Its armor was almost done for. She flew around the corner. For some reason the Talon soldiers seemed to become distracted. The sound of a shotgun rang out. Reaper was faced with a large number of them where Hana had been. He took shots at them while moving around. He was enclosed into limited space because of all the soldiers. He wraithed back gaining some distance. He thought about releasing a death blossom but he was down a gun. Reaper teleported up above the street on a long balcony he disappeared going behind a wall. He dropped down on them from a corner on another balcony and spun out in a death blossom. He was incased in mist. All the soldiers near him died but the solid line past that remained. Reaper's blossom ended and he felt pulled to the ground. It was a strong pull that nearly forced him down to a knelt. Talon was taking shots at him while this happened. His own armor wouldn't take much. Reaper breathed. The pull felt heavy. He laid his hand against the ground. He willed to feel the energy that was pulling him, under the surface of the road. Reaper felt the energy release and plummet up ascending out of the ground. Black sharp javelin like shapes penetrated out from beneath each remaining Talon soldier in a near radius. There was one soldier that was hiding in a building who remained untouched but Reaper wasn't aware of him. The shapes impaled the Talon soldiers. They were all ones that were on the street were dead. Reaper felt the power slid back to the earth and drain away from him. He could no longer feel it. Reaper was overcome by a wave of blackness. His vision had gone black for a second. He felt himself slip away. He stood after the moment of weakness passed. His eyes cleared. He saw a fragment of movement in the side of his vision.

Reaper didn't have peace long. D va's shields were fully up. She charged from around the corner and rammed into him successfully pinning him against the wall of a building. Reaper blasted her mecha while her defense shield was down and twisted himself roughly against the wall. He got out of the hold even if it wasn't comfortable. He teleported to higher ground going back to the same balcony he used before. He dropped down pelleting her in his fall. D va swung her mecha out of the way and spun around to fire at him from a safe distance. Reaper had already closed the distance and was up close. He blasted her in a array of damaging shots. Her mecha started beeping and froze. All functions were down. Hana was ejected from the suit with only her blaster. She choose to run. She sprinted with her arms rising and falling along her sides.

Reaper got in front of her like a hungry dog unwilling for its dinner to get away. He had to have predicted where'd she would end up. He used his teleport no doubt. Reaper grabbed her. Hana couldn't break his hold. Her petite arms weren't even a little strong for her stature. Reaper had batted her gun out of her hand when he grabbed her. The gun fell and slid against the road a good distance away from her. "Why are you here?" Reaper growled at her. He had enough of getting surprised attacked today. He of course assumed they were all out searching for him. "Soldier sent me. He's been tracking Ana.- Hana didn't get a chance to finish. Reaper was surprised by the sudden mention of Jack. It brought darkness back out of Reaper. Darkness that hadn't shown for a long time. His anger at the name made his fingers tighten around her neck. He was choking her. His mind seemed elsewhere. Hana fidgeted and clawed at her necked. Reaper was enraged. Soldier 76... Hana's eyes watered she didn't want to die. "Please stop." Hana made out barely. It was painful to speak. Her neck felt weird. She was light headed. Reaper's attention cut back to Hana. He saw the eyes of a child looking back at him. He dropped her. She touched her throat and coughed. She was afraid he'd broken it. She was on her side coughing in the dirt beside the road. The orange dirt got on her tight suit.

"He knows Talon is hunting me?" Reaper asked turning back to her and cocking his head. "Yes," Hana answered quietly. She was still recovering from being choked. Reaper stared off at the city he then went to Hana. "You're coming with me." Reaper ordered not giving her much of a choice. Hana got up and followed without fighting. There was no point. She had already tried.

Later Hana was brought to their base. Ana told her about what was going on.

Hana would be staying with them now. She wasn't very comfortable about it but she didn't have a choice. Mercy was sweet and assured her it'd be fine. Hana appreciated the fact she wasn't being kept like a prisoner even though she had originally come here to track Reaper down if the rumors were true about his break from Talon.

Later when Ana found Reaper alone, she approached him. "I've noticed you looking at Widow watching for something. Are you hoping to be a father, Gabriel?" Ana asked him. Reaper was in the cargo hold. It seemed to be a popular location for him to be. "Perhaps." Reaper answered without hesitation. He knew Ana. She was an old friend and someone who wouldn't torment him about it. Like A.K.A Sombra.

Ana felt blessed to have Reaper's trust. She knew he wouldn't discuss many things in general. "I hope the best for the both of you." She wished him. "I'd tell Widow myself, but I doubt she'd believe me given our past." Ana's eyes narrowed.

As the time passed Widow took up a mission of her own. She was out in town. She had been gone for a few days. Reaper had been on a mission for days now. There were rumors of a new scientist from Talon that was hunting them down. Widow only cared about stopping Talon from making progress towards finding them. She surveyed old stone bridges that were part of buildings. They served as great snipering spots. She peered out of small windows watching the streets below. Widow felt something explode against her, she was pushed against the wall at the small explosion. Small metal circular capsules were at her feet. Two of them. She hooked herself back further away in the bridge with her grip. She didn't land she instead felt herself rising. She was this time lifted from the air with great speed. "Gravitic Flux." Sigma smiled at his beautiful creation. Widow could see a tall floating man in the air. Widow had a hard time making sense of both the abilities she was seeing. "Your a test subject, come to me." Sigma muttered in a low insane like voice. Widow was dropped to the ground or rather pulled with great force from the Gravitic Flux. She hit the floor and passed out from the impacted. She was definitely hurt.

Widow rose to consciousness. Her stomach felt painful. Her eyes cleared she was in a white lab room. Widow remembered the room as Talon's reconditioning room. Her fingers slid down to her stomach. She didn't understand why it was hurting so much. Widow felt stitches under a thin shirt she was now wearing. She would have been sad. She was sad but she no longer could feel sadness. Widow was questioning this. Moira walked up to the table and pressed a finger into where Widow's stitches were. That hurt.

"You're pregnant," Moira said with an interested smile. Moira lowered her face down to Widow so she could gaze at her. A restraint was tightly around Widow's chest so she couldn't move to get up. "I'm pleasantly surprised. Now we can have two Widowmakers." Moira taunted her close to her ear. Widow gazed into Moira's mismatched colored eyes. Widow wondered why there were stitches on her stomach if she was still pregnant. "Oh, I could only guess who daddy is." Moira smiled wickedly but had a very pleased expression.

Moira continued. "You're going to help us bring Reaper in. He's gotten uncontrollable. So we need to control him first, before we allow you to have a son. You were pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl. Now you'll only be having the girl. I've cut the boy off from nutrition so he should die and be absorbed by the girl."

Widow pressed against the restraint harshly. Moira had a look of worry for a passing second from the roughness. "You're only going to hurt yourself." Moira warned. She knew Widow wasn't strong enough to break it. Moira slid Widow's shirt up revealing her belly and small baby bump. Moira stroked it. "It really is a lovely surprise for Talon."

"Oh, and don't worry you can always have another one in the future. We're going to keep Reaper around. But your going to help us catch him."

Widow was angry she knew it, but couldn't feel an ounce of anger in her body. She felt physically dead to emotion. "Because you've been reconditioned. You're mind will listen to us come time. Good luck getting out of this brainwash." Moira waved to her smiling. Moira left the room.

Widow felt her mind losing itself. Her vision kept cutting out, that was the result of her brain trying to stay in control. Widow reached for the restraint around her chest. That's when she noticed a purple or blue hue had returned over her skin. Her heartbeat and been reset to a very slowly pace. Moira had returned after activating her brainwash.

"I'm sure you're wondering how slowing your heartbeat isn't killing the baby. I've slowed its growth rate by also slowing down its heart. Such tricky work on something so little and new. Your pregnancy will progress at an almost non-existing rate. That is until we decide to start it. Perhaps that's motivation for you to work hard on getting Reaper." Moira spoke. At that Widow's mind went dead. The brainwash kicked in. She would be Talon's Widow again.

Reaper moved to the side of the street he heard a shot and saw a red fire line that belonged to Widow. It has been inches away from hitting him. Reaper got out of the street and into cover behind a wall. That was Widow's shot. He was confused. He looked around trying to spot her. Another shot came this time it clicked his shoulder. Reaper grunted. He teleported from where the shot had come from. Widow was perched on the railing of a balcony. Her long legs somehow balancing herself like a spider. "Hello, my love." Widow cooned at him and lifted her scope to her eye.

Reaper wraithed. A shot went through him but did no damage. "Widow, What are you doing?" Reaper questioned rushing her. She hooked up to a higher balcony and ascended up. Reaper cursed and followed teleporting to a higher balcony that was on the other side of hers. Reaper successfully worked his way over to her. "Widow?" Reaper asked. He noticed her complexion was back to being purple or blue. He knew that was a bad sign. He pursued her in between her trying to aim at him. He grabbed her and felt a sharp penetration into his chest. The sound of her sniper rifle echoed. His shoulder, where he had been previously shot was sizzling. Reaper took her gun and threw it a good distance behind him. Widowmaker wasn't responding to him in anyway. Her body hinted no signs of recognition. He restrained her from getting away. He could feel blood coming from his armor where she had just shot him in his torso.

"Surrounder yourself, Talon wants you." Widowmaker spoke. Widow looked at him foreignly. Reaper didn't like it. He knew she had to be brainwashed. He pulled her closer to him. Widow retaliated be stabbing him where she had shot him. She used a curved dagger that was heavily coated with a liquid. Reaper grunted he removed his mask and locked lips with her. He felt the large wound sizzling and the contents seep into his flesh. Widow pushed away from him, but he felt her soften.

She started crying. Her eyebrows changed to a terrible expression of panic. She closed her eyes sobbing loudly. Widow tried to wipe them. She gave him a quick kiss back, before looking over him at what she had done. Her hands went to the large shot on his torso. Her fingers brushed the blood coated area. "I didn't want to hurt you, Gabriel." Her hands ran across the blood. Reaper made a slow noise at her touch. Reaper drew her closer to him in an embrace. "I can't control myself." Widow sobbed getting shaky and weak. She didn't understand her emotions always fought back against the conditioning when she was with Reaper. Perhaps Talon couldn't repress them back from something she so desperately loved. Widow pushed away from him. He let her go. She turned her gaze away from him looking at the surrounding apartments. Widow looked back. She kissed his wound getting blood on her lips. "It's not your fault, Widow." Reaper spoke softly. Widow felt panicky remembering everything that happened.

"Talon did something terrible..." Widow pressed herself into his shoulder. "I was pregnant with two, but now only the girl will live." Reaper hugged her as she told him. Reaper felt sizzling burn deeper into his flesh. He swallowed at that.

"Those shots were poisoned, Gabriel. I don't know how to stop it." She cried quickly and uncontrollably. Reaper knew they were. He recognized how they felt. "Don't worry about it. Call the others before Talon gets here-." Reaper slowly collapsed from the poison.

Reaper woke he could still feel the tingling at the site of the shots but it was weaker. He didn't recognize where he was. "Gabriel, you're fine. You're with us." Ana reassured him. "Widow is here too." She added. Ana came into view she looked down on him. "Just stay put, I'm dealing with the poison." He saw he was in a small room that looked modern. It looked like a normal home. He turned his head to look at the other side of the room. Mercy was with Widow. She was trying to see what Talon did to her for the mind control and to make sure she was stable.

Widow was looking over at Reaper. "I feel horrible, how can you trust me, Gabriel? I hurt you. You don't deserve this." Her eyes were tearful. Mercy pushed Widow back to get her to lay down on the couch.

Reaper looked down and saw he was on a yellow one. Sombra came up. "See Gabe, this is your chance if you don't want to deal with being a father. She thinks you shouldn't keep her." Sombra chuckled jokingly. "As if..." Reaper growled less than pleased by the subject. He eyed Sombra she obviously just figured out. "You're suggestion is a reason not to tolerate you." Reaper retorted. Sombra squinted at him taking offense. "Hey, you are awful cocky for someone laying down. Sombra got close to him. Reaper grabbed her and pulled her down to his level. "Try me, Sombra." Reaper wasn't in the mood to play around. He let her good. Sombra scattered back brushing her arm off. "You're stronger than I expected. Are you just holding that back for when someone harasses you?" Sombra put her hands on her hips and cocked her head. Her hair slid down at the action.

"Enough go." Ana shooed Sombra off. "Okay, okay..." Sombra mumbled irritated.


	10. Old Secret

Sombra was chilling in her room. Her fingers lazily traced across her keyboard finding the right keys to press. The soft glow of an overly dim screen reflected off her eyes. It was early morning and she had been up for hours, looking into Talon's network. Nothing on Reaper or Widow could be found. The information had to be kept in a physical form for them then.

Sombra felt a hard hit cross her back she could feel someone go over her. Sombra rolled off the bed bringing the person with her. They had to be light for her to do that. Sombra struggled against the other. They were thin. Sombra finally managed to flip herself over and see, while receiving a punch to the face, it was Widowmaker.

Widowmaker grabbed Sombra's one arm and twisted it. She applied pressure to the twisted joint bending it backwards. Sombra squealed in pain. "Widow, Stop it." Sombra pushed Widow back with her short legs. Widow remained focused on Sombra's arm. She never looked up at the mention of her name. They were wrestling on the carpeted floor. She knew Widow didn't particularly like her but…

Sombra swallowed, the realization that Widow might not be playing around setting in. She didn't seem to be herself. "Widow, tell me you know me," Sombra said against the pain growing in her twisted arm. Widow's cold purple lips didn't move with an answer. Sombra panicked and moved quickly in a scattered fashion trying to claw her way away. Sombra didn't understand how Widow was holding her there so easily. Sombra repeatedly kicked her. Widow didn't act like she felt it.

Sombra's free hand typed on her communicator. She didn't have to look to navigate to Reaper's contact. She typed, I'm getting attacked, come to my room. Sombra felt her arm snap. She fell back away from Widow on the green carpeted floor. Sombra's eyes watered. Oh it hurt. She punched Widow successful pushing her back some.

Sombra fell back to the floor needing a second to gasp at the pain. Widow's sniper rifle was pressed against Sombra's cheek. Sombra felt the nerve to shiver. The nose of the rifle felt cold and hollow. "You shouldn't have done that," Widow's thick French accent purred.

Widow's rifle was kicked out of her grasp. Sombra scrambled backwards and looked to see who had done it. Widow was already clouded in a dark mist. Sombra couldn't see her all the way. Reaper was here. Sombra moved to get up and found she couldn't use her arm. She got up and moved away from them.

Widow gripped at Reaper's armor. He restrained her. Her eyes looked wildly at him. Talon's brainwash was going mad in her head. The brainwash was working out ways to get Reaper and avoid getting captured again. Widow slipped out of his grasp. She regained her sniper rifle and fired it.

Reaper felt blood run from his mouth. Widow watched him. Her eyes blinked slowly waiting for him to collapse. Reaper stared back at her. In thought. A large amount of blood ran down from his mouth. Widow's eyes softened. She moved to embrace him, her old self slipping through the brainwash, but it gained control back. She turned away from him. Reaper's black material tried to spread over his body. It was glitching out from the poison. "Sombra, go." Reaper spat angrily. She was still standing there watching the events.

At a Talon base, Widowmaker and Reaper were both confined in a room. Sombra found herself in a separate room. She could only guess she was a prisoner. Baptiste was having a mental crisis. He felt like he was questioning his motives for serving Talon, but without them he would have no life. He was in a small walkway he saw the Talon soldier Arrie. Baptiste didn't know what it was about Arrie. He seemed to have this weird ability to know when something bad would happen. He was the only Talon soldier to return from Dorado when Reaper had experimented with of his 'Abilities'. Baptiste looked away from him not wanting to confront him. Arrie had given him a brief look but didn't spare him time beside that.

On top of that Baptiste had saw some of Moira's work laying about. She really could be blinded by science, in ways it made her mind wicked. Baptiste saw notes on how one of the twins, Widow would have had was detached. He had remembered seeing medical sketches and grimacing. Moira had no soul when it came to anything. Baptiste couldn't lie. He felt the guilt for working for Talon, but what choice did he have? Still as time grew on it became worse.

Moira froze. She was scanning Widow's stomach. Now that she had both Widow and Reaper she planned on reactivating the pregnancy. That way it would progress. Moira's eyes narrowed at the results displaying on the screen. Unexpected results. There was still two forms growing. Moira moved the scanner and saw both had beating hearts, but one was completely disconnected from the mother. It was still growing. Moira smiled, the boy was going against the laws of science.

She of course hadn't expected these results, but she knew why they happened. It was the same function as Reaper's dying cells. When the unborn boy's cells started to degrade they repaired themselves. The trait had passed on. Moira smiled. It looked like they would be keeping the unborn boy.

Widowmaker was conscious and cuffed to the table. She was currently in her right mind since Moira had no reason to use the mind control. "Congratulations, you're still having two." Moira chuckled at Widow. Widow narrowed her eyes not understanding and concerned by Moira's happiness at the discovery.

"The boy has Gabriel's regenerative cells." Moira said still snickering. She was covering her mouth. It was a good experiment. Moira looked forward to seeing what his DNA would form into and what else would be possible with him. Widow looked relieved but held a watchful eye on Moira.

Reaper was chained to the wall in a metal room. He pulled against the chains that were holding his arms. The metal was very strong, but Reaper was done playing. He didn't care if it broke his arms, even with his one arm having just become functioning again. He pulled away from the wall. Pain shot up his arms and his back. Reaper growled and pulled forward. The chains gave slightly. Reaper inhaled and pulled. He felt the black material wave over his body. The chain cracked cleanly. Reaper moved in the direction of the doors.

Baptiste flat ran into something, but he hadn't seen anything there before. Baptiste stood and stared at the spot. Sombra was cloaked in the hall. She had been a little too careless in her hurry. Arrie turned around from where he was in front of them. He looked exactly where Sombra was. "You're not hiding very well." Arrie's white and green talon armor reflected light sharply as he opened fire on her.

Sombra got clipped in the palm of her hand. She cried and felt the blood drop down from it. The bright red was a new look against her dark skin. Her cloak had gone down but she was already running off. Baptiste recognized her. Arrie moved to pursue her. Baptiste moved to stop him, but realized Arrie anticipated him doing so.

Baptiste threw himself back from several melee attacks. Baptiste was correct. Arrie somehow knew when things were about to happen. It seemed to be when it would affect him only. Arrie threw a concussion grenade. They were so close in such a narrow hallway. Baptiste thought he was insane. They would both be affected. A white blinding light shot across Baptiste's vision. He had still made an attempt to jump away. He felt himself wavering. He blinked. Unaware of his surroundings.

The effects started to fade and Baptiste became aware that he was being dragged. He saw a white armored hand. It was Arrie's. How did he avoid that?

"Give up, brother. You run away from Talon now, you'll never have a life," Arrie had taken his helmet off and was looking down at him with his green eyes. Baptiste noticed he hadn't restrained or taken his weapon. "What?" Baptiste asked confused by his actions.


	11. A Lost

Arrie cocked his head, "Stop doing what you're doing." They were in a cold metal hallway. The fog and and cold mist that surrounded them was coming from cooling fans. Arrie dropped Baptiste and kicked him. Baptiste was knocked only slightly towards the wall. He went to a stop on the metal floor. The scratching of his armor played across the floor. Baptiste felt his heart tighten or perhaps his chest. "I can't continue with this life. This is not right," Baptiste said shaking his head. Arrie watched him with serious eyes, "Don't let yourself surcome to feeling guilty. Everyone can appear bad, depending on what side you are from." Arrie was circling him with eyes like a lion.

"But this is evil!" Baptiste yelled back. Baptiste's hand fell down to the floor balled in a fist. A thub sounded. "Have you not seen how careless Talon is for anyone's life?" Arrie rolled his shoulders restraining from rolling his eyes at the stupid obvious statement. "So? Do you want to be on the punishing side of that stick?" Baptiste looked down quietly. He was unable to think. Arrie's words were true. Baptiste didn't have anything outside of Talon. Arrie knelt down close enough to hover over Baptiste. He wasn't going to let him go. Baptiste was propped up against the wall. "Don't you throw away your life." Arrie ordered with a harsh tone. "You're not allowed to." Arrie reminded him. "Not after all I've done. I saw you as a young teen. Do you ever wonder why you were changed from going on so many missions to later find out they ended terribly? All the squads had died..." Arrie explained flatly rinsing his eyes.

Baptiste's eyes grew. The fact registering in his mind. Arrie did that. "You did that?" He blurted out in disbelief. "Why did you do that? Why did you care?" Baptiste's eyes were wide he was stuttering in confusion. He was being told things that didn't make sense. Things he never was aware of and wouldn't have thought. Here Baptiste was so untrusting to Arrie because he was a suspicious guy.

"I remember you joining Talon as a young child. I too had joined as a child. When I saw you I felt like I was looking at a younger brother." Arrie nodded and looked away from him. Relaying the true reason pulled at Arrie emotionally. He really did view him as his younger brother. It even felt real. His heart believed it. It was convinced of it, but there was a trace in his mind that knew it wasn't true.

Baptiste could tell it was effecting Arrie's nerves from his tightened posture. Baptiste recognized it as someone trying to resist the urge to cry. He looked at Arrie in a different light. It felt strange to view him that way.

"If you leave Talon, you will become a victim of their terror. If you remain within, you have a chance to change it one day." Arrie said pacing back over to Baptiste. After, getting a better hold of his emotions. "I have guarded you many times when you would have died."

Baptiste nodded, "I understand, but I can not do evil any longer."

Moira's grin was far too wide. Even Maxamillion's voice seemed nerved from that. "I thought we were getting rid of the boy for safety reasons." Maxamillion questioned he looked down at Widow on the table. She was unconscious. A sheet was up to block whatever Moira was doing from view. Moira eyes were focused on the operation. "It doesn't look like we can kill the boy so easily." Moira stated firmly. "And he's proven to be something of value. I wouldn't terminate him even if I found out how. Not at this point..."

Maxamillion didn't reply with anything. He was hesitant. Allowing the boy to live was dangerous for their plans. "Very well. I trust you'll be careful, Moira." Maxamillion said before leaving the scientist to her work. He knew there was a large chance Moira would risk anything to learn in the essence of science.

Sombra pressed her fingers inward on the wound in the palm of her hand. Blood was trailing off her palm. Her broken arm didn't make things easier. She didn't have much of a plan, so far her attempts at identifying the location where this base was at wasn't working. Sombra's bloody fingers slid against her hacking device. She pulled up a contact and called Ana. She had her contact since they had been based together. Sombra was in a large empty hanger. Most of the lights were off likely to save power, but it served as a camouflage for her. Her eyes watched around for any possible warning that someone was coming. Nothing "Hello. And who is this?" Mercy's voice filled the transmission. Sombra was somewhat surprised. She looked at the contact. It was supposed to be Ana's. "It's me, Fairy. Where's Ana. Why are you on her transmitter?"

"Oh, Sombra where are you?"

"If I knew that I'd have sent it to you already."

Mercy fell quiet. Hesitation was a clear master. "Ana didn't make it out of the attack..." Mercy's voice fell to a high pitch.

Sombra's eyes went wide, "What do you mean?"

"She's dead, Sombra...lifeless."

"What attack?" Sombra didn't remember Talon attacking. She just knew Widow had gone bat and attacked her in her room.

"Talon attacked our base. I assumed they captured Widow, Reaper, and Yourself."

"Well, I'm definitely stuck in a Talon base. I haven't seen Reaper or Widow. I'm going to try to figure out my location." Sombra said before bidding Mercy farewell. She swiped her fingers across the projected screen ending the call.

Reaper saw Widowmaker on a table on the floor below. He was in an observation room that was a floor above the room. Widowmaker's eyes were closed. He could see Moira working on her. The observation room didn't directly connect to the lab room where Widow was. Reaper ended up having to go around to reach the room. By the time he got there Moira was gone. Widow was still on the table. Reaper was thankful she appeared to be sewn up. She had a patient gown on. Whatever Moira had been doing it was finished. He pressed his finger against the spot of her IV and pulled out the injection. Then removed the other injections hooked to her. There wasn't going to be a key around for her cuffs. Reaper just had to slowly break them apart. He removed the breathing mask from Widow's face.

He lifted her up. Her neck and legs draped in his arms. He wasn't fond of her lifeless appearance. He moved slowly to the door. He hoped she'd wake up soon. He left the room without wasting time for Moria to reshow.

Sombra ended up seeing several Talon soldiers on her way around their base. She was grateful for her cloaking. She found the ship bay. From what she gathered using her sources, a ship could be taken without Talon being alerted for at least thirty minutes. Yet she still couldn't access the location with her hacking device. That was something that puzzled Sombra.

Sombra heard loud movement on the metal walkway down the way from where she was. A skull like mask in the dim lit hangar put her nerves at ease. "Gabe, where've you been?" Reaper scoffed and climbed up to her level. His heavy boots echoing off the metal flight of stairs. "What's wrong with her?" Sombra tilted her head towards Widow in Reaper's hold.

"She is still under the effects." Reaper mumbled before choosing a ship before Sombra. "Hey, shouldn't I be the one to choose." Sombra remarked as Gabe went to a ship without asking her opinion.

"You can hack just about anything, I don't want to hear it." Reaper spat back.

Sombra smirked her fingers had already been entering code on her hacking device. The doors to the ship opened downward and released a jet of air. Reaper climbed on board. He set Widow in a seat and buckled her in. Reaper had seen Sombra's broken arm. He knew he would have to pilot.

Sombra took the co-pilot seat. They launched out of the bay rather quietly. Their take off made some sounds, but it would probably go unnoticed for the time. Reaper summoned Widow's rifle out of the air same as he did with his own guns. He placed it beside his chair. He had found where Talon had been keeping their weapons. "What about mine?" Sombra asked after noticing Reaper had Widow's weapon. Her large round eyes taking on a puppy dog look. Sombra expected him to have her weapon as well.

"I purposely left it there." Reaper retorted. He could tell what she wanted by the look, but he wasn't having it.

"Why would you do that?!" Sombra rose up in her seat. The irritation clear in her tone. She was glaring Reaper down.

Reaper drew his hand from his cloak which now held Sombra's weapon.

Reaper handed her the submachine gun. "I thought about it..." Reaper clarified. He turned his attention back to piloting. The sky was close to sunset and they were flying over acres of desert.

Sombra was quick to take her gun from Reaper. She was so happy she lost the feeling to hold a grudge.

Later, Widow woke to the feeling of flowy smooth material against her skin. Her eyes caught a blue dress on her. She registered it was night time by the darkness in the room and the drawn drapes to her left. She had been asleep on a bed. Her hand went to her stomach which she could feel a little too much. Her hair was down. Widow's eyes wandered around the room. She sat up. The dress she was wearing was long.

"I was hoping you'd wake up soon..." Reaper said his sound echoed in the room. He had a tone of worry. She had remained out for several hours after they had left Talon. "You dressed me?"

"I thought it would be more comfortable." Reaper said. Widow found him to be sitting in the corner of the room looking at his shotguns.

"Your suit is too tight on your stomach now." Reaper added. Widow looked down. Her stomach had grown from the last time she'd seen it. "I don't know what Moira did to you when I found you." Reaper explained.

"I don't know entirely either." Widow's French voice purred in the air. Widow laid back down her discomfort from her stomach fading. She liked the dress. She would have questioned where they were but she was too tired and gave into sleep.

Reaper was walking outside in the French city. He had been distant from the others. He heard the news about Ana's death. It clicked a button and broke it into a stuck position in his mind. Reaper seemed to be staring a lot. His own thoughts of her being gone... He felt like it was something he couldn't believe. Like his processing over it was jammed.

He hadn't said anything to Widow about it, but she knew something was eating him up. She could tell by how withdrawn he was behaving. It was like his mind was stuck trying to play a record but couldn't run over the Ana's death part.

Days went pass with semi-peace. Talon hadn't found their location. Reaper was taking to strolling the streets in absolute blank thought. "There you are Gabriel."

Reaper looked up at a familiar voice. "Jack, you're kidding?" He had no idea how Soldier 76 found him or why. "It's been a long time..." Soldier 76 was several feet from Reaper. He was the only other person on the street. "You tracked me down after all this time?" Reaper had wanted to get revenge on Soldier from a very long time. The anger had always been there boiling, but now what happened with Ana seemed to make Reaper care so much less. He couldn't think about it. It was still there but it felt covered. Covered by this misery at losing a friend. Someone as important as Ana.

"I had more of a reason to." Jack growled back. Reaper narrowed his eyes. What was Jack's reason. "Ana's dead because of you." Jack seemed unstable, even his movements were jerky.

Reaper felt a beat go through him without breathing at the claim. He gazed at Soldier. "You can't blame me for everything, Jack."

"I don't need to when it's fact." Soldier cocked his head. "You wanted to kill me, Gabriel. Now is your chance." Soldier opened fire. Reaper's response time failed terribly. He needed to pulled himself out of the situation. He took several bullets before wraithing away.

"What is that?" Soldier mocked him. Reaper felt a pinch of anger resurfacing. "Give it up, Jack. I was never the cause of Overwatch's problems. I didn't cause Ana to die. She would have acted no differently. Even if we wanted her to."

"You always were a heartless monster." Soldier shook his head in disagreement. Reaper felt an impulse to cry. Which took him by surprise. The fact Reaper cared so much about Ana and still others couldn't see that flustered him. Reaper took a clip of bullets. He had to get into the game now. Or he would be housing far to many injuries very soon.

Reaper teleported to the side of Soldier. Soldier spun around with perfect time. Reaper felt his black matter spread and shield his body. It was thick and heavy this time. The formation felt like lava running then solidifying into armor. He was thankful for it. It successfully blocked Soldier's outburst of shots before he had to retreat and reload.

Reaper pelted Soldier with ammo. Soldier scattered and dodged. Reaper growled as he got out of range. "Running away from something you started... isn't that like you?" Reaper asked following his path back to an ally with several houses. Reaper knew it wouldn't be safe to shoot guns back here. Gunfire came down from a tower on the building above the ally. Reaper reformed on the spot after teleporting up to it. Reaper had thrown his empty guns to the ground before teleporting. He was unarmed but still dangerous.

Reaper grabbed Soldier and punched him hard sending him back to hit the wall of the tower. "I'm not taking anymore of your blame... I don't care if you think I'm a monster... because I'm not!"

Soldier regained his gun after being plummeted into the wall. His armor was scratched from the impacted. It was missing paint. The amount of strength Reaper used was more than what he should have had. Soldier wasn't familiar with how Reaper's abilities were behaving. Soldier moved to charge and planned to get a retreat after.

Reaper knocked Soldier's weapon from him after teleporting right on him. Soldier was restrained be the throat. Reaper's claws pressed tightly against Jack's skin where his air pipes were. Soldier's chest made motion to cough to try and breath. "I longed for revenge for so long. Even now I want to kill you.. but that voice has gotten weaker... here I am with your weak pathetic form in my grasp. But I know Ana wouldn't have wanted me to kill you. She would have stepped in and tried to stop me." Reaper's voice cracked showing how weak he felt at saying that. Reaper felt the hot ice tip of his anger in his heart.

"That's the only reason you'll live." Reaper took Soldier and threw him down the stone stairs that lead to the bottom of the tower. Soldier gasped in between hitting stone. Soldier looked back at Reaper once he stopped at the bottom, but the dark figure was gone.

Not able to stay any longer and dwell in the past of old things. Soldier made a call on his transmitter his fingers were shaking. He was still recovering from suffocating. "Come pick me up." His voice was a shallow sound of its self.

"Sure thing." Symmetra replied on the other end. Reaper looked at the houses as he walked away from an old past of history that hung over his head for a long time. In a way Ana had helped bring a peace. One that only she could have caused. Reaper's heart felt lighter. The feeling of depression from her death was lifting. It was all about what Ana would have wanted. She would have scolded him for allowing himself to become so depressed, but there was also a new rage forming. One that hunger to be feed. One that wouldn't be tamed.

It would be scary when Reaper finally set out to feed this hunger and he wouldn't be able to tame himself. Talon.


End file.
